Back in the I-Rex paddock/The I-Rex escapes
Here is how Dawn the I-Rex escaped from her enclosure in Genesis World. Back in Genesis World, Yuna, Spitfire, Snap Shot and Food Fight came to expect the I-Rex Paddock. Lilliana: So, Princess. Any reasons why Snap Shot, Food Fight and Spitfire are here? Princess Yuna: Yeah, They said something about the danger arriving this park. Lilliana: (notice Dawn's enclosure is gone) Where is she? Princess Yuna: Who, Dawn? Spitfire (Skylander): The I-Rex? Snap Shot: Crikey! She disappeared! Food Fight: Where'd she go? Princess Yuna: I don't know. Let's check it out. Lilliana: Be careful. Yuna, Snap Shot, Food Fight and Spitfire went to investigate. In the enclosure, Yuna, Snap Shot and Food Fight saw some marks on the wall. Soon, They've found a few clues. Princess Yuna: There, See the footprints? Food Fight: I sure did! Snap Shot: Keep your eyes open, Mates. Yuna, Snap Shot and Food Fight found the digging hole. Princess Yuna: There, She was trying to dig her way out. Food Fight: I wonder how good is her digging abilities. Princess Yuna: I have no idea, Food Fight. Yuna, Snap Shot and Food Fight looked at the wall where it were scratched markings. Princess Yuna: She just climbed her way out! Snap Shot: I think you're right, Yuna. Food Fight: But why would she try to do that? Microscope: (on radio) Paddock to Sky Princess, Do you read me? Paddock to Sky Princess. Can you respond? Princess Yuna: Loud and clear, Microscope. What's going on? Microscope: (on radio) Something is slithering behind you. It's in the cage with you! Something is right behind Yuna, Snap Shot and Food Fight as Yuna turned her head. Princess Yuna: Move slowly because there's something up behind us. Food Fight: Ah, Man. We're done for! We're gonna get eaten! Princess Yuna: Run! Food Fight: Right! Food Fight, Yuna and Snap Shot ran for their lives. Princess Yuna: Let's get out of here! Suddenly, It's coil is surrounding them. Piranhaconda: (screech) The Piranhaconda began it's chase. Snap Shot was thrown out of the enclosure by it's coils. Snap Shot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Spitfire opened the door by the time something it slithering it's way. Then, He sees Yuna and the Piranhaconda. Food Fight: (flees in horror) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Food Fight ran for cover, He kept his distance away from it. In the control room, Radcliffe was horrified. Radcliffe: Lock up! Microscope: Yes, Sir! Radcliffe: Close the door, Hurry! Orange Bloom: (on the phone) Can you please tell me?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! Orange Bloom witnessed the Piranhaconda. In the I-Rex paddock, the door is closing as Yuna ran out just in time. Piranhaconda: (screech) Yuna flew out of the enclosure. She landed as quick as a flash. But, The Piranhaconda busted through the gates. Yuna slides and hides under the Sea Ship Atlantis. Piranhaconda: (smells with it's tongue and search for its prey) Princess Yuna: Oh no! (keeps herself quiet) Yuna watched for the snake to slither away, She use one of Zeñorita Cebra's snake lotion and cover herself in it. Piranhaconda: (smells with it's tongue) The Piranhaconda couldn't smell it's prey and slithered away out of site. Princess Yuna: (to herself) Wait a minute. (looked at Journal 4) Piranhaconda. Half Piranha and half Anaconda, This is not good. Yuna had to warn her friends, The Journals were safe in her saddlebag. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225